Cookie Thief
by Arizxo14
Summary: Ruby's cookies have been stolen who could have done it? To find out she enlists the help of her friend Jaune can they bring this crook to justice?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc two hunters of Grimm were currently sitting in Ozpin's office as he stared at them. _

_Ozpin first examined Ruby's uniform which had various tears running up her thighs and it smelled of week old garbage._

_Her hair was uncombed at covering the right side of her face which had various marks and streaks on it._

_'Well she apparently went through a dumpster that explains the smell' Ozpin thought he then turned his head to look at Mr. Arc._

_Ozpin noticed that Jaune was missing the right sleeve of his uniform and a shoe._

_Jaune's had a couple bruises on his left cheek and what seemed to be a slap mark on his right cheek_

_'Mr. Arc had quite an interesting day then' Ozpin chuckled to himself then spoke to the two students before him_

_"Mr. Arc and Miss Rose would you care to explain what caused you two to look so unpresentable?"_

_Jaune looked at Ruby who nodded and she began to speak_

_"Well it's a long story but the short answer is cookie bandit" _

_"Cookie Bandit?" Ozpin repeated confused how someone like that could get two of his students in a state like this_

_"Yeah like she said it's a long story" Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck looking around the room to avoid eye contact._

_Ozpin took a sip from his coffee and leaned forward in his chair _

_"By all means I have time"_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well decided to write a RWBY story and actually post it Welcome to what I hope is a story that will get a small chuckle from ya reviews would be nice**__  
_


	2. Chapter 2: So it Begins

**A/N: Been a while but I'm back and with a chapter 2 no less so let's get this rolling**

Jaune and Ruby looked at one another. Their eyes darting to each then Ozpin who was calmly still waiting for the two students to begin their tale. Ruby then looked to Jaune and held up two fingers on her left hand that gave them the appearance of rabbit ears, then made her right hand look like a hungry wolf.

The wolf began to chase the rabbit ears. Ruby continued this motion until Jaune shook his head.

Jaune then made the hand gestures,but on the opposite hands with the rabbit ears chasing the wolf.

'Are they silently telling the other to begin telling me the story?' Ozpin pondered what to do. He may have time to hear an explanation for his students ghastly appearances,but was not going to have them tell the other to begin said explanation in that time frame.

Ozpin thought of a solution and cleared his throat.

"If you don't tell me,you can always tell Miss Goodwitch." That comment stopped their little antic of bunny ears and wolves.

Ozpin took another sip of coffee smiling behind his mug. 'Leave it to Glynda to have students be stricken with fear'

"Like Jaune said this is a long story, and we don't want to waste your time." Ruby said looking him in the eye different from when Jaune talked to him.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "I already stated Miss Rose, I have time"

Ruby looked at Jaune and sighed. Her shot just like Jaune's at convincing the headmaster to let this go for another day flopped.

Jaune sat in Professor Port's class bored out of his mind. Listeining to the old huntsman tell of his glory days.

Jaune usually had Pyrrah to talk to and at least provide relief,but she was busy dealing with the aftermath of Nora's special pancake. Having twenty five bottles of syrup infused into a single pancake seems like a nice idea until it explodes when you put a fork in it.

Jaune fell asleep fifteen times already and was about to go for sixteen if he didn't receive a paper plane in his eye.

"Ouch." Luckily no one heard Jaune's cry. He rubbed his eye and noticed something was written on the plane. Definitely having nothing else to do decided to see what the writing on the eye assaulting plane was.

_'Meet me after class code mega red!'_ Jaune looked down and discovered the sender of the letter.

Ruby Rose,his best pal and if she needed his help he has to give it. Its like friend code.

Jaune waited as the time slowly wasted away. He would be called upon to answer questions about Grimm that thanks to Pyrrah tutoring he could answer. Jaune couldn't stop wondering what the problem was, since Ruby only calls code mega red if it's life or death.

The class bell finally rang and Jaune quickly left the room. Faster then he had excepted since he beat everyone else out.

"Wow Vomit Boy, you really wanted to ditch that place." Jaune turned to see the familiar blond haired brawler. Yang was followed by Ruby as they approached Jaune wasted no time in asking what the problem was.

Ruby quickly provided an answer. "Cookie Bandit"

"Cookie Bandit?" Jaune was a little relieved and embarrassed. He worried about what the problem was and to have it be less then what he imaged was a weight off his shoulders.

"It may seem weird Jauney boy,but my sis has gotten her cookies snatched for a couple weeks now." Yang explained taken notice of Jaune's expression.

Jaune nodded then took note of what Yang said. 'Wait Ruby has been getting her cookies stolen for two weeks.'

Jaune after looking at his friend noticed Ruby had more bags under her eyes then usual. 'She has lost sleep over this, damn how important is this to her?'

"So Jaune can you join the Cookie Bandit Catching Squad or C.B.C.S?" Ruby asked.

Considering he was purposely sought out and Yang was looking at him with her you have no option but yes look he decided to agree.

"Sure,what friend would I be if I didn't help a friend who obviously lost sleep over this out." Whether Ruby heard Jaune's sleep comment or not she gave him a small badge that read C.B.C.S.

"Okay well let the investigation begin!" Ruby proclaimed with Yang cheering and Jaune wondering how this investigation will go.

"So Miss Long with involved in this as well?" Ozpin asked to which the two students nodded.

"Yang was the only person who wanted to actually help me solve this,while Weiss and Blake said I should stop worrying about this and get some sleep."

Ozpin decided to ask a question he should have asked before this story began. "Miss Rose when was the last time you slept?"

Ruby thought for a moment then gave her answer. "I slept today before we were sent here."

Jaune confirmed this. "Yeah when we were caught in our net trap Miss Goidwitch found us in, Ruby was out like a broken blub."

Ozpin didn't really get the simile, but went along with it. Taking a sip of his coffee he began to wonder why if Miss Long was helping them solve this cookie theft then why was she not in the net with them or at least attempting to free them before anyone arrived.

"Have any of you two seen Miss Long recently?" Both of the students shook their head.

"We both last saw Yang when we thought we had caught the bandit in the net trap." Ruby said then put her hand to her chin.

_'Actually where is she?'_

Pyrrah heard a knock at the team JNPR door and went to answer. She opened to see Yang. Her hair had various small twigs and leaves in it,her uniform had small tears on her shoulders and she appeared to be holding something in her left hand.

"Hiya Pyrrah mind if I come in?" Yang asked with a wholesome smile.

Pyrrah looked out the doorway to see what she was holding. Yang was holding a bag that was kicking and moving rather violently.

Pyrrah saw what appeared to be a blond tail coming from the part of the bag Yang was holding followed by a voice.

"Let me out already! I told you I don't know anything!" Pyrrah looked at Yang who still had a smile.

"Tell me what's going on Yang" Pyrrah demanded to which Yang replied

"Only if ya let me in."

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait this is actually the product of twelve rewrites and my free time with the added spice of listening to the RWBY season 2 intro song. Looks like Yang has caught someone and it is pretty obvious to me at least to who it is.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this and hopefully the next chapter will come soon. Anyway Review and Follow if ya want I get a small boost in my writing ability if either happen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The long awaited Chapter 3 hopefully this has been forgotten. I will try to shorten the gap between chapter releases, but then again that as this very story requires my will to write and I've gotten kinda distracted by Volume 2 release and what not. I've wasted enough time BEGIN CHAPTER 3**

After a moment of thinking over what actually she was agreeing to. Pyrrha allowed Yang to drag the bag into the room. Pyrrha gave a quick look to both sides of the hallway then quickly closed the door.

Yang looked around the dorm. Yang looked towards the most interesting point of the dorm which was the kitchen which looked like the aftermath of a syrup nuke. Yang then looked towards the beds.

The bed to the far left had various tactic and leadership books scattered through along with plans for new team battle formations. The next bed was more clean compared to the one on the left of it, not a single sign of mess in sight. The third bed had been the most interesting to look at. The covers were unkept and jelly stains could be seen on the sheets, a few open comics laid either sprawled on the bed or the floor around it, and the grand final was the words 'Queen Of The Castle' in bubblegum pink writing. The final bed was pretty tidy the only thing that popped out was the words 'King Of The Castle' in the same bubblegum pink writing.

"Yang, it's time to fulfill your end of the agreement." Yang dragged the bag to the second bed,took a seat, and began to explain her current situation while picking the twigs from her hair. To which Pyrrha grabbed a chair and began to listen.

"I caught this little guy when we were setting up a trap for the Cookie Thief" Yang took a moment to take in Pyrrha's confused expression.

Yang decided to continue and explain the details if need be later.

"Last night Ruby,myself, and your fearless leader Jaune set a trap for the Cookie Thief."  
================================================================================================================

"Ruby are you sure this will work?" Jaune asked as he finished the preparations for the net trap.

Ruby gave a reassuring nod. "Of course, this should have a one hundred percent success rate." Ruby walked up to Jaune and looked at his face that currently had a red slap mark on it.

"I'm sorry about that." Ruby apologized, but Jaune shook his head and gave her a small grin.

"It wasn't your fault, and besides it wouldn't be the first time a girl had slapped me across the face." Jaune gave a small laugh to which Ruby smiled to.

"You have the most unique ability to make a bad thing sound a lot less bad." Ruby watched as Jaune smiled confidentially.

"Call it part of my irresistible charm that can sweep ladies off their feet." Ruby and Jaune's attention was brought to the RWBY dorm door opening.

Yang emerged eating a bag of potato chips with a pair of binoculars around her neck. "My watch shift is over,your turn Jaune."

Jaune took the binoculars from Yang and entered the RWBY dorm room. Yang sat on the left of her sister on the floor of the hallway. After finishing her chips she gave her little sister a tap on the shoulder.

"Guess the interrogation with Snow White went as well as expected." To which Ruby gave a solemn nod.

"Yeah,I think I hurt her feelings by accusing her of being the Cookie Bandit." Yang gave Ruby a reassuring hug.

"It's alright little sis, if you never investigate the possibilities then you never get any closer to the truth." Ruby looked at Yang and hugged her sister back.

"You stole that line from Uncle Qrow." Ruby said with a smile to which Yang gave her a short noogie.

"That old man knows a thing or two." Yang released the hug as she looked towards the ceiling with a sigh.

"Ruby,when was the last time you slept?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at Yang's question.

"What do you mean? I slept today." Ruby replied to which Yang shook her head.

"Not in a Professor Port's class, I mean properly slept in your bed." Ruby tried to reassure her sister that she was fine,but that would be a total lie she couldn't hold up.

She had grown obsessive about catching the thief. Not sleeping at least not properly for a week now and her appearance was not holding up either. Her hair was an uncombed mess that smelled like garbage due to her previous activity before setting up this trap. Bags were forming under her eyes and the right side of her face was covered in streaks of trash. Her red cloak was a little stained and her uniform was mostly okay except for her stockings which had various tears on them.

Ruby looked at Yang and recognized the sisterly concern she had grown accustom to in her eyes. Ruby noticed that she saw that concern in Weiss eyes earlier too.

'_You've been thinking the same thing as Weiss and Blake huh?' _Ruby decided to put on her 'leader' face and look Yang dead in the eye needing to ask this question.

"You think I've gone crazy with catching the Cookie Bandit too?" Yang shook her head.

"Of course not! I know you want to catch the thief, but you need to watch out for yourself too."

Ruby knew what Yang said was true. What good would she be if she could no longer stand? But something about this drove her to these limits and she felt that she needed to find this thief no matter what.

"I'm sorry Yang." Ruby said and Yang gave a confused expression in response.

"For what?" Yang asked.

"For not taking better care of myself." Ruby gave her sister an apologizing look to which Yang gave a wide grin.

"You're my little sister and you're still young I'm not afraid to teach you a few things about this world we live in." Yang and Ruby's attention was drawn to Jaune's shouts.

"Guys I see something!" Yang and Ruby rushed into the RWBY dorm to Jaune's cry.

Jaune pointed towards one of the trees in front of them to which Yang took the binoculars and searched around. They then heard a sound outside the door.

"What was that?" Jaune asked to which both girls shrugged.

"Me and Jaune well go check it out, Yang you stay here." Ruby ran out the dorm with Jaune following close behind. Yang looked at towards the trees and swore see saw some leaves move despite there being no wind whatsoever.

Yang then heard screams outside that sounded like Ruby and Jaune. Yang looked towards the door then the window and made up her mind.

'Sorry little sis,but even is this isn't the thief they might know who it could be.' Yang got on the window sill and jumped. Thanks to her aura the jump was easy enough to walk off.

After she landed Yang saw more leaves russel in nearby trees and having nothing more to go on she chased after the trees were the rustling occurred until she entered the Beacon court yard.

"Alrighty you have one and only one chance to give up, so this doesn't end ugly for you!" Yang looked around and waited for and answered,but received nothing.

"You really should have given up." Yang approached a tree where she saw the rustling last and grabbed onto the tree and tried to get her footing as she climbed however her target left the tree. After a few failed attempts Yang decided to give it her fine touch. Which in her mind, her mysterious target couldn't leap from the trees if there were no trees.

Yang's eyes turned from lilac to red and her golden hair became like flames. Yang dashed towards a tree and using her incredible might destroyed it in one hit leaving only a flaming stump behind. After a destroying all but one tree Yang's flames died

"I may get into some serious shit because of you,so I'm gonna enjoy every minute of beating the living crap out of you." Yang prepared to knock down the tree until she heard a voice come from it.

"Okay I surrender!" Yang looked up in the tree to see a familiar monkey faunus to which Yang happily greeted.

"If it isn't the great Monkey King himself!" Yang smiled and stepped back as Sun dropped from the tree with his hands in the air.

"I give up okay,holy crap you sure did a number on these trees." Yang put her hand on Sun's shoulder.

"I know you do, but I said I would enjoy beating the crap out of you." Yang then gave Sun two swift punches in the face followed by an uppercut effectively knocking him out.

Yang then picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. Yang looked around at the destruction she had caused and decided it be best if she left the scene.

'_Now just need to find a place to put you.'  
================================================================================================================ _

"And after avoiding anyone else carrying Sun around I finally made it here." Yang finished her explanation to Pyrrha.

"Alright, so why did you come here?" Pyrrha asked

"I thought you could help me get info from Monkey King here, so you can get your leader/boyfriend back and my little sister can finally get a good night sleep." Pyrrha became a bit flustered at the mention of Jaune as her boyfriend and decided to change the topic as soon as humanly possible.

"W-Well we keep rope in the cabinet over there in case Nora gets too much sugar and tries to make a mini Magnhild out of a watermelon." Yang was going to question it further,but decided to get the rope.

Pyrrha opened the bag and saw Sun stare up at her. He had multiple bruises on his face to which Pyrrha apologized before possibly adding on to these bruises when she punched him in the face knocking him out.

As Yang tied Sun to a chair she decided to ask Pyrrha the question that she was wondering when she got the rope.

"So does Nora break out of the rope?" Yang asked to which Pyrrha after a while decided to answer.

"Depends on the day. Sometimes she breaks free and other times she just shouts_ 'I'm Queen of the Castle' _before getting tired and passes out."

After they tied up the monkey faunus they decided to wait for him to wake up naturally. Pyrrha had to explain to Ren and Nora what was going to which Nora said to break his legs so he couldn't escape it was not a popular option.

===============================================================================================================  
**A/N: This ends Chapter 3 and thus ends Yang's part for now. Now on to the Weiss 'interrogation' Ruby mentioned in this chapter. As before tell me what ya think.**


End file.
